Sing Me a Song
by TurtleRuler
Summary: 7 misguided girls, one direction, on motive...to save the world...


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, but I do own Cassy and my other characters  
  
A/N: Hey another story, one I hope will be better than my last. I'm completely stuck of Goddess of Destruction, damn my brain! Well the idea of this story kind of just popped into my head when I was laying in bed thinking. I still haven't thought much into it yet, but I thought hey I might as well write some of it now and see where it leads…so…ya…this Ch. Introduces a couple of the characters, not much in detail but there will be more in coming Chapters. I have this one part one, because I wanted to introduce a bit about all of them but it was really long so I'm making it two parts…well Read and Review!   
  
A winged man, an angel it looked, stood there leaning against a wall. Blonde bangs fell into his bright blue eyes. He plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor, stepping on it. "Something's happening…" He said in a voice soft, but firm. Cassy looked around, they were in a deserted alleyway of some sort.   
  
"What?" She asked, taking a step closer to the young man. The man took a step forward and placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her face so she looked him in the eye.   
  
"Cassandra Nicole Leigh, you will be needed…" Cassy shifted her gaze downwards, a black energy rippled towards his hand. She flinched, trying to move away from it. He shook his head and closed his eyes. The energy ran down his arm to his hands, it engulfed her, her whole body radiated with a black light   
  
"W-what is this?" The winged man opened his eyes and smiled softly.   
  
"You will soon know."   
  
Cassy's eyes shot open. She lay there in bed for a minute, just staring at the ceiling. She lifted a hand and examined it closely, half expecting it to be glowing with the black energy. She sat up and shook her head, smiling despite herself. "Just a dream…" She murmured, pushing the covers off her and standing up.   
  
Pushing a few pink and black strands of hair behind her ears, Cassy looked at herself in the mirror. Black hair, mid back length, was dyed pink in the front; her gray eyes had sleep in the corners of them. She wiped the sleep away and trudged into the bathroom, her thoughts lingered on her dream though.   
  
She could feel the shiver of power enter her when the winged man touched her; it seemed to still be there. It was just a dream, stop thinking about it, she told herself with a scowl. Shrugging on a plain black hoodie, to keep her warm in the fall Seattle weather, she made her way down stairs.   
  
"Cassy, you up finally?" Cassy nodded and managed a weak smile. It was Saturday so she wasn't expected downstairs till noon. Grabbing a blueberry muffin sitting on the counter, she slumped into a seat at the round table in her kitchen. "Something wrong, honey?"   
  
"No mom just tired that's all." Her mother looked at her with a concerned look on her face, but nodded and went back to unpacking groceries.   
  
Cassy lived alone with her mother in Seattle. Her father had passed away a few years ago and her mother had stopped seeing her boyfriend Jake last month. It was back to just the two of them, Cassy wasn't sure to be glad because she didn't much care for Jake, or to be disappointed because her mother and Jake seemed to like each other a lot.   
  
The phone started ringing and when Cassy made no attempt to answer it; her mother sighed and picked up the receiver, "Hello? Yes, hold on." She handed the phone to Cassy and went back to her groceries.  
  
"Hey Sam…" She walked into the living room, talking to her best friend Samantha. "Maybe, I'll ask hold on. Mom!" Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen and answered with a, huh? "Can I go to the mall with Sam?"   
  
"I don't care." Her mother replied nonchalantly.   
  
"She said yes, pick me up at 2. Ok, bye." Cassy hung up the phone and trudged back upstairs to get ready.   
  
"Sarah?" There was a knock at her door. Sarah grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head, clearly ignoring the person on the other side of that door. "Sarah!"  
  
"Ma, I'm sleepin!" There was a relatively loud, long string of Spanish curses emitted from Sarah's mother. "Alright I'm up!" Sarah threw the pillow at the door and sat up.   
  
"Time for work…" She mumbled, getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to get a shower.   
  
After her shower, Sarah blow dried out her hip length black, curly hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute, staring into her own dark eyes. She had circles under them from lack of sleep. Sarah was a party girl, getting home late and getting up early. She did not want to go to work this morning…  
  
Pulling on a pair of khakis and finally locating her red Target shirt she searched for a pair of shoes. After fully ready she grabbed her purse and keys, heading out the door without a word to her mother.   
  
After a quick hello to the apartment manager, she pressed the button for the elevator. "Broken…" Sarah turned to who had spoken. It was an older woman in her mid twenties. Golden hair was in a neat bun on top of her head, glasses rested comfy on her nose, behind them were bright green eyes. She wore a gray skirt and matching blouse.   
  
"But where's the-" The woman smiled a bit and jerked a thumb at the wall in between the two elevators. Sarah had to take a double take, surely she would have see the sign when she walked by. I did have too much to drink last night, she told herself, shaking her head to clear it. "Oh…"   
  
Sarah turned to the right and entered the stairway, the woman right behind her. "Sarah, isn't it?" Sarah stopped and turned a bit to face the woman, a shocked look on her face.   
  
"How did you know my name?" She asked curiously. The woman chuckled and pointed to Sarah's name, it was embroidered on her shirt. "Oh…I'm sorry I must be a bit tired…"   
  
"I'm Jean." The woman held out a petite hand, a polite smile on her face. Sarah looked at the hand for a minute, but shook it politely.   
  
"I've never seen you before, Jean. I've lived in this apartment my whole life, I've seen about everybody." Jean started to walk; Sarah matched her pace, walking next to the older business woman.   
  
"I was here to see a client, I don't live here." Sarah nodded and ran her hand down the railing as she walked. It was a silent trip down the stairs from the 5th floor. Sarah was quite used to walking; the elevators broke down quite a bit.   
  
Finally the two reached the ground floor. They walked outside, Sarah spotted her beat up mustang parked in the parking lot and turned to Jean. "Well Jean, it was nice to meet you." She started to turn away from the older woman, when a hand touched her shoulder.   
  
The warmth emitted from the older woman's hand seemed to serge through her whole body. "Sarah Michelle Rodriguez, you will be needed." Then she removed her hand and turned away. Sarah stood there for a minute, unable to say anything.   
  
"W-wait! What do you mean?" But the woman was already gone. Sarah saw a black jaguar turn out of the apartment complex's parking lot. Sarah stood there confused, I will be needed? Sarah let out a groan of confusion and tiredness, and made her way to her car. 


End file.
